Tracker
Tracker was a Dark Hunter known to have specialized in pursuit and recovery operations. Biography Early Life "Tracker" originally resided on a Southwestern island in the Southern Island Chain, alongside the rest of his species, based on genetic code from a number of different sapient organisms. After deeming his kind a failure, Mata Nui would come to engineer a volcanic disaster to purge the genome from the Matoran Universe, however, "Tracker" was left as one of the few survivors. During this period of his life, "Tracker" came to harbor an intense jealousy of the Brotherhood of Makuta, envious of their mutation-based experimentation After a brief career hunting wild Rahi for their exotic pelts, "Tracker" was known to have gravitated towards the newly-formed Dark Hunter organization, seeking an allegiance and readily serving The Shadowed One in his composite mercenary guild. Dark Hunters Allied with his own person Rahi companion, "Tracker" set about locating items and individuals of interest to the Dark Hunter cause. Over the course of his career, he was known to have been partnered with "Eliminator" and "Guardian" several times, both of whom relied on his surveillance skills to trail and terminate deserters from the Dark Hunter cause. However, despite being highly adept in this line of work, "Tracker" would become the recipient of several mutations whilst pursuing targets on behalf of The Shadowed One, notably being mutated to a degree by a Visorak. "Tracker" was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. The war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had found out about Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, "Tracker" was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectiod-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. "Tracker" was also known to have located Roodaka after her supposed death during the Visorak Occupation of Metru Nui. Blaming the Vortixx for several of his mutations, the Dark Hunter begrudgingly escorted the duplicitous viceroy of the Visorak Horde to Odina, By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially capable saboteur, "Tracker" came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, devising strategies to predict the movements of Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Tracker" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. Abilities and Traits "Tracker" possesses a calm and meticulous personality, caring little for posturing or conversation. Prideful of his status as an elite hunter, "Tracker" has shown himself to be a careful and methodical planner, able to calculate the the weaknesses of various different sapient species and willing to stalk his targets for lengthy periods of time before engaging. Upon his indoctrination into the Dark Hunter organization, "Tracker" was issued with a sophisticated type of exomorphic armor designed to contain his organic composition. However, numerous mutations have notably decreased the functionality of this armor to the point where The Shadowed One felt providing new upgrades for "Tracker" to be a wasteful expense. Appearances To Be Added Category:Dark Hunters